Feiglinge
by yoho
Summary: Jetzt waren panische Schreie von Kindern aus der Kirche zu hören und Hermine presste sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren. Ron schluckte und drückte Luna an sich.  „Feiglinge“, sagte er. „Wir sind elende Feiglinge.“


Title: Feiglinge

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Jetzt waren panische Schreie von Kindern aus der Kirche zu hören und Hermine presste sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren. Ron schluckte und drückte Luna an sich. - „Feiglinge", sagte er. „Wir sind elende Feiglinge."

Authors Note: Helden sind immer tapfer und mutig. – Stimmt gar nicht. Manchmal sind sie auch feige. Sei es weil ihr Mut sinnlos wäre, oder weil etwas von ihnen verlangt wird, das sie nicht tun können. Denn das eigene Ich ist, so oder so, immer noch der strengste Richter. Und nicht zu vergessen: Vielen Dank an daeny für ihre Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Frau Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur mal kurz aus. Und ich werde hierfür nicht bezahlt.

**Feiglinge**

„Weg hier", schrie Harry.

Die Übermacht der Angreifer war entmutigend. In dem kleinen Muggeldorf wimmelte es von Todessern. Aus den Häusern waren Schreie zu hören. Dabei schien sich die Hauptstreitmacht noch gar nicht in den Gebäuden, sondern immer noch auf den Straßen zu befinden.

Harry packte Hermine, die zögerte, am Ärmel und zerrte sie mit sich in die Dorfkirche. Ron und Luna folgten ihnen, Panik in den Gesichtern.

Die vier hetzten in das Seitenschiff und fanden dort eine schmale Treppe, die hinunter in die Krypta führte. Harry verriegelte die eisenbeschlagene Tür hinter ihnen und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Lichtschalter. Schließlich fand er ihn und fummelte dann hektisch an dem Knopf herum, bis er begriff, dass man ihn drehen und nicht drücken musste.

Eine Reihe schwacher Glühbirnen brannte jetzt unter der Decke und beleuchtete den riesigen Kellerraum unter der Kirche, der neben dem Orgelgebläse vor allem eine Ansammlung steinerner Särge und Gerümpel enthielt.

Hermine rutschte nach Atem ringend mit dem Rücken an einem der Sarkophage herunter und die drei setzten sich zu ihr.

Obwohl sie sich tief unter der Erde befanden und von dicken Mauern umgeben waren, hörten sie immer noch Schreie.

„Die bringen sie alle um", sagte Hermine mit tonloser Stimme.

Schweigen.

„Wir müssen was tun."

Keiner sagte etwas darauf.

„Wir können nichts tun." Man hörte Luna an, wie schwer es ihr fiel das auszusprechen, was alle dachten. „Wenn wir da rausgehen, sind wir in ein paar Minuten tot. Finite!"

„Aber wir können doch nicht zuhören, wie die sie alle foltern und ermorden."

„Hermine, es wär' ein sinnloser Tod. Sie würden trotzdem alle sterben. Wir können ihnen nicht helfen. Wir können nicht mal disapparieren und Verstärkung holen. Ich hab's probiert. Sie haben eine Apparationssperre über das Dorf gelegt."

Jetzt waren panische Schreie von Kindern aus der Kirche zu hören und Hermine presste sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren.

Ron schluckte und drückte Luna an sich.

„Feiglinge", sagte er. „Wir sind elende Feiglinge."

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Luna zog ihn wieder herunter.

„Nein, Ron!", sagte sie. „Lass es. Das ist keine Feigheit. Mir würde es auch einfacher fallen jetzt da rauszugehen, als mir das hier anzuhören und zu warten, bis alle tot sind. Aber ich will nicht so sinnlos sterben."

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesprochen. Hermine merkte jetzt, dass er zitterte. Er bibberte so sehr, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

Dann brach er in Tränen aus.

Hermine wollte ihren Arm um seine Schulter legen, aber er schlug ihn weg.

„Ich halt' das nicht mehr aus!", schrie er und senkte den Kopf zwischen die Knie.

Sie traute sich nicht, ihn noch ein zweites Mal zu berühren. Luna stand schließlich auf, ging vor Harry in die Knie und streichelte seine Schultern. Sie ließ er gewähren.

Hermine und Ron verzogen sich in ihre eigene Hölle.

Die Schreie aus dem Dorf ließen erst gegen Abend nach. Dann waren Musik und düstere Gesänge zu hören. Die Todesser feierten auf dem Platz vor der Kirche ihren Sieg.

Hermine war es schließlich, die auf der Suche nach Wasser den Raum mit den Schrubbern und Besen fand. Dort gab es einen Wasserhahn und sie gingen abwechselnd dorthin, um zu trinken.

Erst als es wieder Abend geworden war, trauten sie sich aus der Krypta heraus. Oben war es still, totenstill.

Anscheinend waren die Kinder der Dorfschule in die vermeintliche Sicherheit der Kirche evakuiert worden. Aber die dicken Mauern und das Eichenportal hatten keinen Schutz vor Flüchen geboten.

Einen Augenblick lang standen sie wie erstarrt. Die kleinen Körper, die zusammengekrümmt in den Gängen oder zwischen den Kirchenbänken lagen, lösten in ihnen Scham, Wut und Ekel vor sich selber aus. Die Kinder waren gestorben, während sie unten in der Krypta hockten und die Hosen voll hatten.

Da Hermine, entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit, nicht das Kommando übernahm, sagte Luna schließlich: „Wir müssen nachsehen, ob noch jemand am Leben ist. Ron, du kommst mit mir. Harry, du gehst mit Hermine. Wir nehmen die linke Seite. Ihr geht nach rechts."

Als sie sich eine halbe Stunde später am Kirchenportal trafen, musste keiner etwas sagen. Nicht mal ein Kopfschütteln war nötig.

Luna winkte Ron hinter den rechten Türflügel. Harry und Hermine postierten sich mit gezogenen Zauberstäben im Hintergrund. Dann drückte Luna gegen die linke Türhälfte, die sich mit einem schabenden Geräusch und nur unter großer Kraftanstrengung öffnen ließ.

Auf dem Kirchplatz waren einige Tote. In der Mitte glimmte noch die Asche eines Feuers. Die Leiche eines jungen Mannes lag direkt vor dem Kirchentor. _Deswegen ging das so schwer_, dachte Luna.

Im Schutz der einbrechenden Dunkelheit suchten sie in den Häusern nach Überlebenden. Sie hatten sich in stillem Einverständnis nicht mehr in Zweierteams aufgeteilt, sondern waren zusammen geblieben. Hätte man sie gefragt, hätten sie zugeben müssen, dass sie zu viel Angst hatten sich zu trennen.

Sie fanden Theodor Nott in einem Haus, das etwas außerhalb des Dorfes in einem großen Garten stand. Er lag mit dem Rücken an ein schäbiges Sofa gelehnt inmitten der toten Hausbewohner. Luna hielt ihn ebenfalls für tot und fasste ihn an die Schulter, um seinen Körper zur Seite zu drücken. Sie wollte einen Blick unter das Sofa werfen. Vielleicht hatte sich ja dort jemand verstecken können. Für ein Kind wäre genügend Platz.

Aber der Körper von Theodor Nott leistete Widerstand und aus dem Mund des Jungen kam ein klagender Schrei. Luna zuckte zurück und die Zauberstäbe der drei anderen wiesen sofort auf die Gestalt des Slytherin-Schülers.

Die schwarze Robe, die er fest um sich gezogen hatte, fiel auf und offenbarte ein Blutbad. Wahrscheinlich war er mit dem alten Dreschflegel geschlagen worden, der neben ihm auf dem Holzfußboden lag. Seine Bauchdecke war gerissen. Die Kleidung unter der Robe blutdurchtränkt. Es war allen ein Rätsel, wie er mit dieser Verletzung so lange überlebt hatte.

Nott hatte jetzt die Augen offen und starrte die vier an.

„Bringt mich um. … Ich halt' das nicht mehr aus! … Ich will nicht nach Askaban. … Bringt mich um!" Seine Stimme flehte.

Ron sah Luna an und Harry blickte fragend auf Hermine. Die beiden Frauen schüttelten den Kopf. Ron sagte nur leise: „Nein, ich kann das auch nicht."

„St. Mungo", schlug Harry schließlich vor. „Ich nehme ihn. Ihr kommt mit."

Nott stöhnte: „Nicht … nach … St. Mungo. … Nicht … Askaban. … Tötet mich! … Biiitte!"

Harry griff dem schmächtigen Jungen unter die Kniekehlen und legte den linken Arm unter seine Schultern. Dann hob er ihn hoch. „Auf drei!", sagte er.

Als die Heilerin Nott in ein Behandlungszimmer levitierte, konnten sie noch minutenlang seine Schreie hören. Es waren immer wieder die gleichen Worte:

„Ihr Feiglinge! Ihr widerlichen Feiglinge! Ich hasse euch alle!"

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. Luna legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

Ron und Harry ließen sich, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, auf den Boden sinken und starrten ihre Füße an.

So fand sie eine besorgt dreinblickende Minerva McGonagall, als sie Stunden später von der Empfangsschwester zur Hilfe gerufen wurde. Da seien vier Hogwarts-Schüler in der Eingangshalle, offenbar unverletzt, mit Blut besudelter Kleidung und völlig unansprechbar.


End file.
